ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Only One Curtis: Part 1
While Curtis is training with Azmuth, a villain of Azmuth's past returns. Can Curtis and Azmuth stop this evil, even after he creates an evil version of Curtis? Plot The scene starts off with 5 drones attacking humanoid alien. The alien has no eyes and big ears where his eyes should be. The Omnitrix is on his chest. Alien: Do I really have to train, I'm bored. Azmuth: Yes, you do Curtis. The alien then knocks out the remaining drones and destroys them. Alien: Man, Blind Sight is a good alien. Azmuth: I think giving "them" names is a waste of time. Blind Sight reverts to Curtis. Curtis: I think its cool. An alarm goes off and Azmuth turns on a radio. Police Radio: Attention all units, the Gas Station by Jimmy Johns is being attacked. The criminal is very armed and dangerous. Curtis: I need to go! Azmuth: I will go with, this is your first real mission. Azmuth teleports him and Curtis out of the room. ---- THEME SONG ---- The scene changes to outside the gas station with Azmuth and another, cat-like alien. Alien: Who's this? Azmuth: He is a Splixon, he can create clones of himself to fight. Alien: How about, Ditto!? Ditto breaks through the door and attempts to punch the criminal, only to find out that the criminal is a 7ft tall, bulky man. Ditto: Uh, oh. Ditto then creates a second clone of him. The man takes out a laser gun and shoots it at Ditto, reverting him and the clone. Criminal: It worked. The criminal then opens up his chest, revealing to be a robot controlled by a small alien the same species as Azmuth. Azmuth: Albedo! Curtis: Azmuth, you know him? Azmuth: Be careful Curtis, Albedo is one of my worst enemies. Curtis: I can tell. Curtis hovers his hand over the Omnitrix and is about to transform, just as Albedo and the other clone teleport away. Curtis: Weird. Azmuth: Come on, let's get out of here. The two teleport away. ---- The scene switches to Albedo and the other clone of Curtis. Albedo: An exact copy of the Omnitrix-bearer, interesting. Albedo stabs the clone with his device and the clone's color scheme changes. He gains black hair and a black jacket, with purple outlines. He wears brown pants as well. Albedo: From now on, you will be Bad Curtis! Bad Curtis: Time to destroy the real me! ---- The scene is back to Curtis and Azmuth, in the forest where the Omnitrix was first found. Azmuth: Pacing. I just don't get it, how could Albedo escape. Curtis: What do you mean, and what did he do to the Omnitrix? It's fried. Azmuth turns around and faces Curtis. Azmuth: It is? Azmuth then tampers with it and fixes it. Azmuth: There, this is only the prototype, so it's okay. Curtis: You're inventing another Omnitrix? Azmuth: Possibly, depends on how well you'll take care of the prototype. The TV in the background makes a sound and Albedo comes on the screen. Albedo: Azmuth, Curtis. Come fight me and Bad Curtis in one hour, or else you will be destroyed. Albedo then exits and the screen turns off. Curtis: I guess we better be going. Azmuth: You better be going. Curtis: What about you? I can't defeat both of them on my own. Azmuth: If I know Albedo, I know he won't come and fight. I'll go after him, you'll go after Bad Curtis. Curtis: Alright. ---- The scene shows a robotic like purple humanoid destroying the town. Alien: Obey me, I am Bad Inspector 14, the evil clone of INSEPCTOR 14!! Curtis shows up behind him, in alien form. Overflow: Haven't tried that guy yet, but Overflow is good too! Overflow then sprays water at Bad Inspector 14, electrocuting him. Overflow: Had enough? Bad Inspector 14 hits his Omnitrix, transforming him into a ghost-like alien. Bad Ghostfreak: Bad Ghostfreak! Overflow shoots water at Bad Ghostfreak but Bad Ghostfreak keeps on phasing through th water attacks. Bad Ghostfreak: There is no stopping me! Overflow: Why, you! The scene switches to Albedo watching the fight as Azmuth sneaks up behind him. Azmuth then tackles Albedo. Azmuth: Albedo! Albedo: Azmuth, Azmuth, will you ever learn. Azmuth: You can tell you are losing the fight. The screen shows Bad Ghostfreak as he transforms back into Bad Curtis. Albedo: No matter. Albedo smiles as Bad Curtis hits his Omnitrix, growing hundreds of feet tall. Albedo: I presume you know the species, a To'kustar? Azmuth: Eyes widen. Curtis! Albedo smiles as Overflow transforms back into Curtis. Curtis: Aw man! ---- The scene is back to Bad Curtis in his alien form and Curtis staring at the giant alien transformation. Bad Way Big: Bad Way Big! Ha, I am a To'Kustar! A sound goes through Curtis' Omnitrix, revealing to be Azmuth. Azmuth (VOICE): Curtis, can you read me. Curtis: Yeah, what should I do? Azmuth (VOICE): Find the hologram to a muscular alien with a cape and a mask that covers almost all of his face. Curtis: Found it. Now what. Azmuth: Transform into him. Curtis hits the Omnitrix, transforming into Corrupted Shadow. Corrupted Shadow: Nice alien, looks very evil-like. How about Corrupted Shadow! Bad Way Big just stares and laughs at him. Corrupted Shadow: You are going down! The scene changes back to Azmuth with a tied up Albedo. Azmuth: Hurry Ben! The scene changes back to Corrupted Shadow and Bad Way Big. Corrupted Shadow: What power do I have? Corrupted Shadow sprays purple dust on the ground and then two-robotic soldiers step up. Corrupted Shadow: Cool, I can create shadows. Bad Way Big then shoots a cosmic ray at Corrupted Shadow, but Corrupted Shadow shoots a darkness ray which attacks the cosmic ray. Bad Way Big: I, will not lose! Bad Way Big gets angrier and the cosmic ray goes closer to Corrupted Shadow. However, Corrupted Shadow gets strobnger as well and his darkness ray comes close to touching the Omnitrix of Bad Way Big. Corrupted Shadow: Almost there! Corrupted Shadow's Darkness Ray touches the Omnitrix symbol of Bad Way big, reverting both Omnitrix wielders. Curtis: Aw Yes! Bad Cutis's Omnitrix then starts to catch on fire and then blows up, destroying Bad Curtis as well. Curtis: Azmuth, I'm coming back now. ---- The scene shows Azmuth and Curtis in an underground fortress, which appears to be under the baseball field. Azmuth: So Bad Curtis blew up? Curtis: I guess so. Azmuth: Something doesn't seem right. The scene changes to Albedo and Vilgax on another planet. Vilgax: So, Bad Curtis was a fail. Albedo: This one was. Vilgax: This one? Albedo presses a button and about a dozen Bad Curtis are shown, frozen. Vilgax: With these Omnitrix wielders, we will never lose! ---- THE END Heroes *Curtis *Azmuth Villains *Albedo (First Appearance) *Bad Curtis (First Appearance; Destroyed) *Vilgax (Cameo) Aliens Used By Curtis *Blind Sight (Cameo; First Appearance) *Ditto (Cameo; First Appearance) *Overflow (First Appearance) *Corrupted Shadow (First Appearance) By Bad Curtis *Bad Ditto (Technically) *Bad Inspector 14 *BadGhostfreak *Bad Way Big Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Waybig101 Category:Episodes by waybig101 Category:Curtis 14